Season 9 to Season 11 of Barney
Season 9 to Season 11 of Barney & Friends '''is a two in one Barney book that was released in 2015. Plot Barney is back from Season 9 and Season 11 of the hit TV series from 2004-2005, 2007 In '''Season 9 of Barney & Friends, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ joining a fun day at the park for playing games, singing songs and meet the kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna). In Season 11, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff join the children (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) for a Super-Dee-Duper fun day at the park. Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Stacy * David * Laura * Miguel * Jackson * Nick * Rachel * Whitney * Kami * Anna * Firefighter Bill * Olivia * Tracy * Ryan * Amy * Melanie * Megan * Myra * Marcos * Victor * Sofia * Lily * Tori * Nathan * Mei * Tyler * Eva * Noah * Mr. Copeland Trivia * In front over the US book, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff appeared with the kids from Season 9 and Season 11 (Stacy, David, Laura, Olivia, Ryan, Jackson, Miguel, Nick, Megan, Amy, Melanie, Tracy, Eva, Noah, Victor, Sofia, Mei, Tori, Tyler, Nathan, Lily, Marcos, Myra, Whitney, Anna, Kami and Rachel) (from left and right) wearing same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!.: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Since Let's Go Celebrate Halloween, Let's Go Celebrate Christmas, Let's Go Celebrate Easter and Let's Go Celebrate the 4th of July, the two in one book has returned from 2015.